


Adventurous, Aren't We?

by Crimson Rosé (Poison_Rose)



Series: Tsukishima's Birthday Present from Crimson Rosé [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Gaping, Birthday Sex, Biting, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, Kink Exploration, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Rose/pseuds/Crimson%20Ros%C3%A9
Summary: Tsukishima got fucked on his birthday by the one person that he loved, and he think it was the best birthday present ever. And maybe a bit better than sex and birthday was getting to see Kageyama enjoy himself. Because yes, Tsukishima was a sucker for Kageyama, but that was what should be known by only him and his lover.Prompts: DAY 7 – Birthday | Celebration |Harvest Moon
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima's Birthday Present from Crimson Rosé [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	Adventurous, Aren't We?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Tsukishima Kei! Here I let you have a good sex with your boyfriend ;)
> 
> This is my first attempt at smut. I thank Kel for encouragement! Love you, Kel 💕
> 
> English is not my first language. No Beta.

Title: Adventurous, Aren't We?

Prompts: DAY 7 – Birthday | Celebration | ~~Harvest Moon~~

Tsukishima came back home from college with excitement buzzing under his skin. Today was his birthday, and Kageyama promised to come home earlier than he usually did. He glanced at the clock on the wall and hurriedly went to throw his bag in the bedroom.

He took a quick shower. Within minutes, Tsukishima changed into something more comfortable, a simple white shirt and sweatpants, and slipped into the kitchen.

Tsukishima set to work, opening his cooking book to find his and Kageyama's favorite dish aside from curry. (He refused to celebrate his birthday with curry, thank you very much.) He pulled out a cutting board and a knife before turning to open the fridge and set out vegetables and meat.

He was in the middle of pulling a pan of baked asparagus and carrot out of the oven when he heard the door open. Kageyama walked into the kitchen with a bag containing a small strawberry cake from the local bakery on the way from his training.

“Tadaima,” he said and put the bag down. Tsukishima eyed the dessert with unconcealed interests, but continued to work on the food.

“Okaeri,” he replied, putting the pan onto a folded cloth on the kitchen island “Food is almost finished.”

Kageyama walked close and looked at the content in the pot that tsukishima was stirring. “What are you making?”

“Pork chops and gravy.”

Kageyama hummed. He placed a soft kiss at the back of Tsukishima’s neck and retreated to their bedroom. The blonde was finishing up the last dish when he heard the water sound from the bathroom. He set the table, placing two pork chops onto Kageyama’s plate and one onto his, followed by baked asparagus and carrots at the side and topped with gravy.

As he was placing water glasses on the table, Kageyama emerged from the hallway in casual clothes.

Tsukishima looked up at him and asked, “What would you like to drink?”

“Grape juice.”

Tsukishima poured grape juice for Kageyama and water for himself. They were never fans of alcohol, so they rarely drank for anything, except at Karasuno’s reunion. Tsukishima took off the apron and went to sit at the table.

He watched as Kageyama stuffed his face as soon as he sat and complimented him on his cooking skills, before starting on his own portion. He liked his birthday like this, simple and relaxing, spent with a person he loved. He was lucky that this year the date fell on Saturday, so he didn’t have to stress about classes the next day. He still had to meet up with the guys from Karasuno tomorrow though, they were preparing their own version of a birthday party for him.

The meal ended with Kageyama burping his stomach out and sending Tsukishima a cheeky grin. Kageyama insisted on cleaning the table and putting dirty dishes in the dishwasher, something about it’s Tsukishima’s birthday and he should be the one who was spoiled, before ushering Tsukishima into their shared bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed, Kageyama gently pushed Tsukishima onto the soft bed and crawled on top of him, his knees on either side of his boyfriend’s waist. Having been anticipating this moment since morning, Tsukishima knew what was about to happen. He eagerly stripped off his shirt and pants while Kageyama took care of his own clothes and tossed them on the floor carelessly.

Kageyama’s hands came back to hold Tsukishima’s nape. He leaned in close until Tsukishima could feel the other’s breath on his nose. Bringing up a hand to urge Kageyama to continue, they kissed, slowly and softly, the kind of kiss they shared to simply appreciate each other. But not a second later, the kiss turned into sensual demand. Tsukishima felt a wet tongue licking at the opening of his lip before it stuck inside the cavity of Tsukishima’s mouth and roamed around greedily.

Tsukishima moaned into the kiss and tried to match Kageyama’s erratic tongue movement with his own, desperate for any kind of contact. He could taste the sweetness from the grape juice that Kageyama had at dinner mixed with saliva. Kageyama’s tongue fondled with his, tugging and pulling, reminding Tsukishima that the setter wasn’t that innocent boy who knew nothing of love and pleasure anymore.

With the last flick of his tongue on Tsukishima’s palate, Kageyama pulled back and traced his wet mouth along Tsukishima’s sharp jawline, making a trail of saliva that contrasted with the cool air from the air conditioner. He stopped to nuzzle Tsukishima’s pale neck while his hand trailed down to play with two soft nipples.

To Kageyama, Tsukishima’s body was a wonder. He had known that as boys grew, their body became more solid, tougher. Baby fat gave ways for muscles and soft flesh turned into firmness. That was what had happened to him. But Tsukishima, despite having almost no fat in his body, due to his scarce diet, and working out regularly according to his training program, remained soft.

Kageyama sucked the skin at the junction between the blonde’s neck and shoulder while his hands twisted the pink buds playfully, applying pressure and occasionally digging his short nail into the middle of the mound. Tsukishima arched up to him, a beautiful sound escaped his lip at the arousing sensation that was messing with his head. His hand found itself in Kageyama’s black hair, while another fisted the sheet at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his nerves.

At this angle, Kageyama could see how red Tsukishima’s ears were, and he mentally smirked, relishing in the fact that he was the only one who could make the blonde voice out his pleasure. The only one who was _allowed_ to. Kageyama gave the pale skin a lick, before he bared his lips and sank his teeth into Tsukishima’s neck hard. Instead of tensing up in pain, Tsukishima let out a soft whimper and relaxed into his bed even more. He turned his face to the other side to give his boyfriend more access, baring his vulnerability for the only person who could make his heart flutter like it had wings.

Tsukishima watched Kageyama from the corner of his eyes as best as he could with one side of his face buried into the blanket. Kageyama had always had an obsession with his neck. He liked to suck at it when they hugged, his mouth at the perfect height for burying his nose into the soft skin. Sometimes, on the night when he got to be the big spoon, Kageyama would casually nibble on it while hugging Tsukishima from the back. His neck was almost always bruised, one red mark hadn’t faded yet when another one appeared. It went on to the point that Tsukishima wasn’t even bothered when his teammates at Sendai Frogs pointed out the hickeys anymore.

To be honest, he didn’t particularly like biting, or being bitten in any case, but he didn’t dislike it either. Tsukishima was one of those people with normal sex drive who doesn’t have any extreme kink, but could go along with other people’s kinks if they want to have a try. It was truly an unbelievable match that he and Kageyama got together, because Kageyama was new to the whole concept of relationship, and he absorbed literally everything about dating and sex like a hungry blackhole. If Kageyama’s boyfriend wasn’t him, Tsukishima wasn’t sure if anyone else could handle him after he had his first exploration of porn sites. Believe it or not, Kageyama had picked up a dozen kinks within a span of just one week. Biting was one of them.

Tsukishima felt his cock stand up at the attention on his nipples, blood rushing loudly in his ears when Kageyama continued to rub his buds until they stood up to full hardness. The setter’s own arousal that was pressed against Tsukishima’s crotch pulsed under his underwear. When Kageyama moved his head a bit lower and gave another bite next to the first, Tsukishima shivered. His neck was arguably his most sensitive, with bites upon bites that accumulated over years. His tender skin was never allowed to be fully healed before another bite was placed upon it.

Kageyama licked the angry red teeth marks and pushed himself onto his elbow to admire his own works with something akin to satisfaction in his blue eyes.

Licking the bites one last time, like an unapologetic apology, Kageyama went down to Tsukishima’s crotch and tugged at the underwear which was the last piece of clothing on his body. Tsukishima lifted his legs a bit to help him slide the fabric off.

Kageyama spread his lover’s thighs apart and rested them on his shoulders, before bending down to nibble the soft flesh of his inner thigh, next to where a black strap was wrapping around lean legs. He let his hands wander to Tsukishima’s ass and pushed at the firm material that laid between his ass cheeks. Grabbing the handle, he twisted it in circular motion, earning soft gasps from the blonde who instinctively spread his leg further.

Kageyama eyed the barely visible pink remote control that was held to Tsukishima’s thigh by the strap. It was small, probably wouldn’t be noticed at all if not for the thin wires and led from the remote into the hole that was currently plugged up by a black toy.

“Did you do as I ask?” Kageyama inquired while looking at the remote setting that was on ten. He punched the handle that protruded out of his lover’s ass, earning another gasp from Tsukishima as the egg vibrators inside him were pushed a bit further in.

“Yes,” Tsukishima replied through heavy pants. This ass was oversensitive with the toys that were working relentlessly inside him, making it hard to think about anything else. His half-lidded eyes looked at his boyfriend whose presence demanded all of his attention. How could he not? Kageyama was beautiful and confident. “Five eggs, at level ten, since I woke up. And the dildo...like usual.”

“Good,” Kageyama nodded, his eyes shone with pride at Tsukishima’s obedience, and _oh_ , maybe Tsukishima had a praise kink. Could he even call it that? With how awkward he was with words, Kageyama didn’t usually offer compliments, but his face said everything that he was thinking. Tsukishima just loved seeing Kageyama’s accomplished expression when Tsukishima took on new toys or when the other spotted a red mark on his neck that belonged to his doing.

Kageyama turned the vibration up to the highest setting and turned his attention back to the black dildo lodged in Tsukishima’s hole. The blonde keened at the sudden stimulation, his toes curled and digged into the white sheet. His face was tilted up a bit, offering Kageyama a full view of his neck line.

It felt good. So good and not quiet enough. Tsukishima almost wished that he had stuffed himself with more of those eggs.

Kageyama watched the beautiful angel laid bare before him, body twitching and arching with pleasure that _he_ had caused. His own erection forgotten in favor of the addicting sight, Kageyama tugged at the toy in a short tap of his finger. He didn’t need to ask how long it had been inserted. It wasn’t this morning. It also wasn’t last night. He knew Tsukishima went to his classes with the thing in.

Kageyama pulled the black dildo out slowly, taking in the stretched rim of Tsukishima’s hole that was dragging along the black surface like it was unwilling to let the toy go, and savoured every moment of it. He stared at the rose-colored gaping hole before him in fascination. It looked just like the porns he had watched, except that Tsukishima’s was more beautiful. It was every he had imagined when he had suggested it to the blonde.

The first time he had mentioned it to Tsukishima, he hadn’ expected much. Because let’s be real, watching other people showing off their gapes wasn’t quite the same as having one yourself. Kageyama didn’t know if those porn stars stretched themselves before the shoot or if they really had their ass gaping wide like that permanently, but one thing he knew was that he wanted to see it on Tsukishima. He wanted to see the contrast between Tsukishima’s milky skin and the bright red of his hole when they fucked. Tsukishima would be so pretty.

Kageyama thought he must sound like a pervert when he’d told Tsukishima that he wanted him to have a permanent gape because he wanted to always be able to see his pink wall whenever he felt like it. He’d cringed right after saying it because that was such a blatant way to phrase his desire. Tsukishima had blinked at him slowly from his desk, like he was trying to scrutinize him for a joke, and Kageyama stared back even though he fully expected Tsukishima to refuse. That was why he was a bit confused and surprised when the blonde had shrugged and said _whatever_ like it was the easiest decision in the world, before returning to his work on the laptop.

Knowing that Tsukishima doted on him this much made Kageyama’s heart swell.

Kageyama touched the delicate rose-colored wall with care, feeling the softness inside Tsukishima twitching in response. He could see that even without a dildo holding it open, Tsukishima’s rim couldn’t close itself even if he tried.

“Tobio,” Tsukishima breathed out shakily, his rim fluttered, but his sphincter muscle was too stretched out to squeeze on anything. “Stop...teasing me.”

With that, Kageyama slammed the thick dildo back into Tsukishima’s ass and the blonde cried out in ecstasy. In an ideal situation, it would be more comfortable for Tsukishima to lie on his stomach while he worked on the dildo, but Kageyama hated not being able to see the pale skin flushed with arousal and small tears escaping his golden eyes at the feelings that were too much and too little.

Kageyama increased the speed of his hand, punching the toy in and out at a brutal pace, and watched as Tsukishima gasped for air. His ruined hole made squelching noises when the dildo slid in and out. Kageyama aimed every thrust to brush against his boyfriend’s prostate, making the blonde squirm and moan, but still push his hip back to meet the thrusts. The dildo was thick, it’s thickest part was around the size of a tennis ball, and each movement tugged at the redden rim that tried to pull it back inside the wet heat like a greedy mouth.

Tsukishima was so beautiful like this, eager and ready. When they had started dating after high school, Kageyama had never thought that they would be indulging in each other’s pleasure beyond vanilla sex. Tsukishima didn’t look like someone who loved wild activities, which was true to a certain point. Tsukishima wasn’t the kind to take initiative, he was fine having gentle sex like most people do, but he didn’t mind following along for something more. And despite his sharp tongue and frustrating attitude, Kegayema had learned that Tsukishima was one hell of a doting boyfriend. He would tease, jab, and taunt, just for the fun of it, but then he would agree to whatever Kageyama said anyway.

That was what happened with their sex life. Tsukishima followed along with whatever Kageyama was interested in, allowing Kageyama to explore the various new kinks on his own body. He had never backed away from it when asked, no matter how weird it sounded. And now he felt like Tsukishima’s body was his own product of sculpture, carved into his desired shape. If Kageyama hadn’t known any better, he would think that Tsukishima had a Kageyama kink. Or perhaps that was exactly it.

“Tobio...” Tsukishima whined, squeezing the side of Kageyama’s head that was in between his legs on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Need you.”

Kageyama looked down at the destroyed hole that would have a hard time applying pressure on his member. He had stretched Tsukishima far to wide for a normal fuck, but it doesn’t matter. He loved seeing Tsukishima like this, and he could improvise something to let himself enjoy Tsukishima’s heat. Instead of taking the toy out, Kageyama inserted a finger into Tsukishima alongside the dildo and wingled around. He twisted his wrist and felt along that hot flesh wall before pushing in another finger.

He experimentally moved his fingers in and out. The sheer amount of lube already in Tsukishima’s ass coated his fingers with a slippery layer. Kageyama then moved up to three fingers, and then four. Tsukishima probably had an idea of what he was trying to achieve by now because he tensed up a bit, but then relaxed not long after. Tsukishima knew he could take it, the thing that Kageyama planned to do, and if he couldn’t, then he would find a way to stuff it inside him somehow. He refused to look at Kageyama’s disappointed face.

A moment later, Kageyama’s hand retreated, and something else was pressed at Tsukishima’s entrance next to the dildo. Kageyama adjusted his hold on Tsukishima’s knees and lifted them a bit higher on his shoulders to get a good view of the stuffed hole. He pushed himself closer to Tsukishima, making the blonde’s body fold in half at the action.

Tsukishima breathed out and spread his legs a little more as an invitation. He knew Kageyama got aroused easily when he saw his willingness to be fucked open. Tsukishima had used his trick on more than one occasion to urge Kageyama on with his plan when he hesitated food too long. Tsukishima felt Kageyama’s cocked pusing in, breaching him open and making a path for itself. His breath hitched at the feeling of being stretched to his limit, of being filled to the brim. Unlike the dildo, Kageyama’s cock was warm. And despite the burn at the stretch, the warmth had Tsukishima sighed in content. It felt right to have Kageyama inside him.

Kageyama slowly inserted himself into the passage that had become tight until he was buried to the hilt. He could feel the vibration from deep inside Tsukishima. Somewhere even deeper than where his cock and the dildo could reach nestled the egg vibrators that tsukishima had inserted into himself this morning. The tingling sensation made Kageyama’s dick grow even harder. He leaned in and kissed Tsukishima again. He couldn’t express how much he loved the salty blonde, how grateful he was that his lover was so brave to indulge in his every desire, how happy he was to have him.

Tsukishima answered the kiss with a sloppy tongue of his own.

Kageyama pulled back after a bit and went back to embrace Tsukishima in his arms, his upper body pressed flat to Tsukishima’s chest. His nose went back to the slender neck that he had caused so many bruises on. He sucked on the other side of the neck which hadn’t received attention yet tonight. A hand came down to play with Kageyama’s dark hair, twirling his bangs and rubbing his forehead just to find something to play with. Kageyama then started moving his hip in slow motion, pulling himself back until the tip of his cock almost slipped out, before patiently pushing back into the heat until his crotch was planted firmly against Tsukishima’s ass cheeks.

After repeating the excruciating slow thrusts for a few times, Kageyama started picking up his pace. Careful maneuvers turned into erratic movements that pistoned in and out, seeking to take and take. Tsukishima moaned at the friction inside him that became overwhelming when combined with the vibration. He fisted a Kageyama’s hair a little tighter but didn’t tug, still mindful of the tug on his boyfriend’s scalp.

Kageyama was blissed out at the sensation of being squeezed on all sides. His dick rubbed against the inner wall of Tsukishima’s hole at the same time that the firm surface of the dildo scratched along his length at every thrust. He softly bit on Tsukishima’s neck and nibbled along the elegant column that led to his jaw.

Kageyama could tell from the odd pattern of contractions in Tsukishima’s ring muscle that he was close. So he quickened his own thrusts and fucked into Tsukishima with vigorous strength.

Tsukishima came with a spurt of semen that dirtied their torsos. His hole tightened on the dildo and Kageyama’s cock, the sensation of Tsukishima’s rim dragging along his length sent Kageyama over the edge as he shot his load into the wet canal. His teeth dug into Tsukishima’s neck and the hole tightened even more, milking every last drop of cum from Kageyama.

The setter collapsed on top of his lover, his soft cock still buried deep inside Tsukishima, but the blonde didn’t seem to mind as he continued to stroke the mop of black hair that wasn’t done tasting his skin. He vaguely felt the buzzing toys inside him, riding him out of his orgasm.

“Kei,” Kageyama called with his lips still pressed against the junction of Tsukishima’s neck.

He looked down at his lover. “Hm?”

“Happy birthday,” he said, before pushing himself up to kiss Tsukishima again on the forehead without unlodging himself. “I love you.”

Tsukishima smiled, tired from their activity but content, and returned a kiss on Kageyama’s forehead. “That was an amazing birthday present. Thank you. I love you too, Tobio.”

They stayed like that for a while, regaining their breath and recovering from an orgasm, before Kageyama pulled himself out, but left the dildo in. He turned the vibration back down to ten and plopped down next to Tsukishima on the bed. Their sheet smelled like sex, but he didn’t mind because it also smelled like him and Tsukishima.

The blonde didn’t comment on the multiple toys that were still buried inside him. Ever since he started stretching to give himself a gape, he had been going to bed with a dildo in. And the fullness that he had felt had become something familiar that lulled him to sleep. He wasn’t sure why Kageyama left the egg vibrators on, but decided that he didn’t care. He had been wearing them the whole day, so their battery should run out sometime during the night.

Kageyama curled himself around his lover and placed his nose on its rightful place at the base of Tsukishima’s neck. His hands laid on Tsukishima’s stomach that was bulging out a little from the toys. He slowly rubbed soothing circles over the skin, reminding himself that it was another one of his marks on Tsukishima’s body. The blonde breathed out and relaxed into his lover's embrace. It was an amazing birthday present indeed.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with/at me on Twitter @BlaBlaBla__Me  
> You can talk to me/ask me questions/request TsukiKage prompts anonymously here: [Drop Me a Message](https://curiouscat.qa/CrimsonRose_Monika)


End file.
